Dar esperanza por mi vida
by Light Travel
Summary: -El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: La peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku- si quieren leer fics con esta temática, les recomiendo ver a los demás participantes- en una ultima marcha de Lenka Utsugi hacia fenrir su hermana decide sacrificarse por el, esto es lo que paso en ese momento (basado en el capitulo 10 del anime)


**ADVERTENCIA- NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO EL CRÉDITO SE LO MERECEN SUS DESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y CREADORES, SI NO TE QUIERES SPOILEAR NADA SOBRE LA SERIE DE VIDEOJUEGOS/ANIME "GOD EATER" MEJOR NO LO VEAS**

 ** _El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: La peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku- si quieren leer fics con esta temática, les recomiendo ver a los demás participantes_**

* * *

Lenka Utsugi, próximo a cumplir 15 años, su vida nunca a sido fácil, hoy en día, en el año 2071 en donde las bestias devoradoras denominadas "Aragamis" están en todo continente, monstruos que cumplen con un único objetivo: devorar todo lo que vean, con una hambre insaciable, los humanos han sido disminuidos a miles, la tierra se ha vuelto árida, la fauna y flora a desparecido, prácticamente no hay esperanza, pero Lenka nunca la perdió

para el chico, proteger a la gente que ama ha sido su objetivo, desde que gano conciencia ha querido ser fuerte, ser imponente, ahora a los 15 años, puede que se haga realidad, o eso pensaba

Lenka- ...falta poco- dijo un joven, herido, cojeando y con un brote de sangre en la frente, y en sus manos la razón del estado del chico, un bote de gasolina... a estas alturas encontrar algo así era algo de salvación, Lenka levanto la mirada, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, asombro y mas que eso: miedo- no- apretó el paso, un humo extraño salia del campamento en donde su familia- ¿que sucedió aquí?- sentía como su alma salia de su cuerpo mientras caminaba por los escombros, los edificios que por si estaban en ruinas ahora solo quedaban piedras con cadáveres de gente: hombros, mujeres, niños, Utsugi cayo de rodillas con espanto- ...¿por que... Dios?- era obvio, el señor los ha abandonado, estaba apunto de rendirse, cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos

¿?-Lenka- era la voz de una mujer, volteo a ver

Lenka- hermana- no dudo en levantarse, aun con todas sus heridas y abrazar a su hermana- Iroha ¿donde esta papa?

Iroha- se escondió en otro refugio, espero que esta bien- se notaba la preocupación en su mirada

Lenka- encontré combustible, vamos- la agarro de la mano y empezaron a correr, en el camino, caminando entre los restos, pudieron encontrar algo- Papa- corrió hacia el "Lenka, Iroha, están a salvo" solo la mitad de su cuerpo se veía, esta atrapado de la cintura para abajo entre los escombros- solo... danos un momento, te vamos a sacar- dijo empezando a empujar la enorme piedra que lo tenia atrapado

pasaron los minutos y nada paso, entonces como si la desgracia los acompañara, se escucharon rugidos a lo lejos, los hermanos pusieron mas esfuerzos mientras se escuchan pasos enormes viniendo hacia ellos, su padre lo medito, no... no podía hacerles eso "Suficiente" dijo llamando la atención de ambos "vallanse"

Lenka- ...pero... ¡¿pero que dices?!- obvio no lo dejaría ahí, nunca lo haría "escondí una moto, por si sucede algo como esto... Iroha sabe donde esta" dijo "¡huyan, y sobrevivan!"- ¿pero que dices?... moveré esto enseguida saldremos juntos- "...Iroha... sabes que hacer" a chica estaba a punto de llorar, siempre la mayor llevaba la mas grande carga

Iroha- vamos... Lenka

Lenka- no, no me iré de aquí sin nuestro...- su hermana no tenia fuerza para convencerlo con palabras, lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas cayandolo

Iroha- tenemos que sobrevivir- Lenka bajo la mirada mientras empezó a correr, volteo un segundo, solo para ver a su padre ser devorado, no podía ir atrás ahora, ambos hermanos llegaron a la motocicleta, la prendieron y empezaron a correr- rápido- a medio arranque, un corte de una de las garras de las bestias en la pierna izquierda

Lenka- hermana- dijo preocupado

Iroha- estoy bien- "...¿hacia donde vamos?"- al sur- dijo con un compás en la mano- dirígete al sur

.

.

.

.

dentro de una iglesia, ambos hermanos estaban sentados, la gasolina se acabo hace kilómetros y solo se la han pasado caminado hacia el sur, como dijo Iroha

Lenka- muy bien... hora de seguir- ayudo a levantar a su hermana, ella tomo el frente, la herida que tenia ha sido vendada, aunque sin medicamentos nada se sabe, la mujer dio unos pasos, se mostraba cansada- ...- la miro extrañado, expresión que cambio a horror cuando Iroha cayo al suelo- ¡hermana!

la recostó en la pared, al quitar la venda, se veía claramente que la herida creció llegando a casi el tamaño completo de la pierna, ademas se veía parte de los huesos, Lenka miro horrorizado la escena, así no puede caminar, mucho menos cuidarse

Iroha- Lenka- dijo, al parecer resignada- toma, conservarlo- le dio el compás que siempre ha usado para guiarlo

Lenka- ¿que hay hacia el sur?

Iroha- ...Fenrir

Lenka- ¿Fenrir? ¿en donde están los God Eaters?- la única esperanza de la humanidad, los únicos que pueden matar o infligir daño a los aragamis gracias a las armas que llevan

Iroha- ellos dejaran que entres... tu prueba resulto compatible- no todos podían entrar, solo quienes podía llevar las armas, quienes eran compatibles, sin embargo los familiares de los God Eaters podían ir también

Lenka- ¡¿entonces porque?! ¿porque no fuimos a Fenrir desde antes?

Iroha- no podíamos hacerlo... tu... no tienes parentesco con nosotros- esas palabras, desde niña nunca las quiso decir, pero era tiempo, el debía sobrevivir- Hace quince años, te encontramos abandonado y te recogimos, es solo que no pude decírtelo... lo siento

Lenka- ¿no... son mi familia?

Iroha- no es eso... no queríamos que te fueras... porque... somos familia- esta apunto de llorar, fue cuando una de esos monstruos hicieron aparición a lo lejos- vete, Lenka... yo ya no puedo caminar

Lenka- estas... ¡¿estas loca?!- grito mientras la rodeo con sus brazos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desparecer- no hay forma de que deje aquí... Hermana- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego se calmo

Iroha- en serio no tienes remedio, hermanito- de uno se sus bolsillos, saco una navaja

Lenka- Iroha ¿que estas...?- su voz fue interrumpida por un charco de sangre que le salpico en rostro- ¡Hermana!- la agarro antes de que cayera, tenia una cortada enorme en el cuello

Iroha- esta era la única manera... de que me dejaras atrás... si algo te fuera a pasar, nosotros de protegeríamos... es lo que decidimos hacer... todos nosotros

Lenka- todo por mi- su hermana, ya moribunda, puso su mano en el cuello de Lenka

Iroha- el día en que te encontramos... tirado en la tierra... para mi... eras como una flor de loto que florecía en en plena primavera- sin poder hacer nada mas, sonrío- ¿sabias que fui yo quien eligió tu nombre?

"¿te digo algo Lenka?, siempre he querido ver las flores... mi sueño es que algún día pueda restaurar todas las flores de este mundo, me han hablado mucho de ellas y... quisiera verlas, y a ti ¿cual es tu sueño?

"mi sueño... es hacerme fuerte... para así protegerlos a todos... nadie mas morirá... los protegeré a todos"- al recordar esas palabras, Lenka lloro sin remedio, sobre el cuerpo a punto de morir de su hermana

Iroha- debes irte Lenka... no reces a Dios en un mundo como este... algún día cambiaras este mundo- el chico se limpio esas lagrimas de sus ojos, se levanto, y con la mirada al suelo corrió dejando a su hermana... no podía hacer nada mas

Iroha- ...gracias- vio a su hermano irse de este lugar, entonces recordó algo- ...ya veo... mama... papa... prometí protegerlo, pero siempre fue el que me cuido... lo siento- levanto su mano hacia una sola dirección, antes de terminar su despedida... de ella solo quedaron huesos

* * *

 **Epilogo- (5 años después)**

Lenka- ...hola Iroha, hace tiempo que no nos vemos... je si ha pasado muchas cosas... pero... pero lo he logrado, me he vuelto fuerte... nadie mas morirá conmigo... y también se ha cumplido tu sueño... ¿te gustan... rosas... claveles...?... lotos... me alegra que te guste... solo... quisiera que me hayas podido responder... hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte... pero creo que te dejare aquí para que puedas ver el lugar ¿no?...- el joven, con el pelo mas largo, se levanto de un jardín- adiós... hermana... te extraño- se arrodillo de nuevo y puso su cabeza sobre lo que era una lapida de piedra que decía

 _"Iroha Utsugi 2050-2071"_

 _"la flor mas bella de este jardín"_

 _ **Fin-** _


End file.
